


【魄魄】Strawberries & cigarettes

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: 赛车手白✖️马戏团杂技演职员鬼
Relationships: 白敬亭/吴映洁
Kudos: 3





	【魄魄】Strawberries & cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> 文／为啥每天都吃不饱
> 
> 📝设定：  
> //🎵Strawberries & cigarettes-Troye Sivan  
> //OOC  
> //赛车手白x马戏团杂技演职员鬼

** 01 **

“哇～”帐篷内欢呼声一浪高过一浪，而白敬亭反而迫不及待的将帐篷内的喧嚣尽数抛在身后，从侧门迈了出来。

马戏团的热闹氛围实在是不对自己的胃口，还不如去赛道再跑两圈，白敬亭心想。

今天是夏季赛结束的晚上，白敬亭所在的“奇幻游乐园”赛车俱乐部在这次季赛可以说是大获全胜，包揽了冠亚季军全部包揽。老板赚得盆满钵满，笑得合不拢嘴。为了犒赏俱乐部成员，特地请了正在全国巡演的 CRAZY 马戏团，专门来俱乐部附近，为俱乐部加场。

出了帐篷才发现自己走错了门，走了演职人员通道，到了后台。

白敬亭没理会门错不错这回事，从口袋里掏出最后一根烟和打火机。

打火机叮叮打了好几下也只打出几个火星，操，没机油了。白敬亭正准备转身回去找队友再借个打火机，回头看见身边有一个人，正在点烟，脸上带着厚重的舞台妆，妖艳的面容在打火机的火光照耀下忽明忽灭。

“姐姐，借个火成嘛？”

吴映洁结束了一天的工作，正准备抽根烟清静一下，结果就听到了这浓厚的京腔。她不耐烦抬起头，瞟了身旁的人一眼，得亏这人长得还挺好看，才没毁掉吴映洁的情绪，反而让她长了兴致。当着那人的面把手上的打火机丢到了脚下，用高跟鞋鞋跟把打火机的劣质塑料壳踩得粉碎。

踩完之后，叼着烟扬了扬头。想要借火，就来老娘嘴上这根烟上取吧。

白敬亭可太吃吃一套了，漂亮又性感的大姐姐谁不爱呢。本可以把烟拿在手里凑上去，他偏不，又放回嘴里叼着，凑近吴映洁的脸庞。

白敬亭的烟点着之后默默的退了回去。吴映洁觉得有点意思，要是根据以往的经验，现在他们应该已经亲上了。她狠狠的吸了最后一口，把烟尾丢在地下踩了踩，靠在墙上歪头看他，开口说：“我见过你，今天的颁奖现场我也在。恭喜你啊，冠军。”

白敬亭笑了笑，说：“也恭喜你啊，下班了。我等会还要去跑两圈。”

“怎么，都第一了还要加班练习吗。”

“那可不吗，老板真是个没良心的。”白敬亭的语气颇有自嘲的意味。

其实老板早就给他们放假了，是他自己不舍得，不舍得那跑道，不舍得赛车奔跑时的轰鸣。

如果一个人有天赋，那他自己一定知道。白敬亭第一次接触赛车的时候，他就知道这就是他的天赋。旁人觉得心惊胆战的车速，或是震耳欲聋的轰鸣在他眼中却是极大的安全感。车速越快，他越沉浸其中，越感到快乐。所以当他拿到冠军的时候，他一点也不惊讶，也并不是特别激动。冠军奖杯对他来说就像是性爱进程中的某一次小小的痉挛，有或没有丝毫不影响他享受这个过程。

“能带我转两圈吗？”

白敬亭看见身旁的人带着魅惑的神情，舔了舔略微有些干涩的嘴唇。是你先诱惑我的，别怪我不客气。

“走。”

** 02 **

走到俱乐部停车场，白敬亭绕过了那些专业的车辆，带吴映洁走到一辆红色敞篷跑车面前：“那些比赛用车，带不了人，将就一下。”

吴映洁看了看眼前的兰博基尼 aventador ，好像也不算太将就。

还在欣赏着超跑优美的弧线，旁边的白敬亭“诶！”了一声，吴映洁一转身一个头盔撞进了她怀里。吴映洁抱着头盔掂了两下，看向身上不带丝毫护具的白敬亭，问他：“只有一个？”

“我不爱戴那玩意儿，没意思。”

“那我也不戴。”

白敬亭回头看她，微微笑着说：“要是等会发生了什么我可不负责。”

“要是说死的话，我刚刚的表演你都看到了吧，怕死还做什么杂技演员。”吴映洁上了车。

死到不至于，欲仙欲死到是有可能，白敬亭心想。

** 03 **

超跑性能虽不如专业赛车，但车速瞬间提上 120 的加速度还是让吴映洁尖叫了一声，跟在尖叫声后的是她咯咯咯咯咯的笑声。

他们维持在时速 150 以上跑了三圈，白敬亭看身边的人似乎仍然乐在其中，忍不住大声问：“不腻吗！”

“不腻！还有什么刺激的一起来吧！”

这可是你说的。

白敬亭咬了咬下嘴唇，单手握方向盘，脚下猛一踩油门，另一只手同时迅速揽过吴映洁，将她拉到面前，在她的唇上狠狠的亲了一口，然后将她放了回去。

白敬亭舔舔嘴唇，意犹未尽，一边继续加快车速，一边大喊：“这就是你不戴头盔的后果！”

吴映洁很快反应过来，手抚上白敬亭的大腿，在他耳边轻轻的喘气，勾引的意图愈发明显。再怎么样白敬亭也终究无法忽视逐渐鼓胀的下身，最终还是把车停了下来。

“你知道吗，你是第一个在我这样做之后，没有大喊让我看路的人。”

吴映洁笑了，问他：“你说的不戴头盔的后果，仅此而已吗。”

这个时候说话是多余的。方向盘后坐着的人迅速下车，把她从副驾驶抱到车盖上，一气呵成。

白敬亭站在吴映洁两腿之间，双手撑在她的身体两侧看着她。

赛车场很大，他们此时已经离入口很远了。但是吴映洁还是问到：“在这里，不怕被人发现吗。”

“只有我们俱乐部的才能通过门禁，不怕。”

“那万一你队友来了呢。”

“那就让他们羡慕去吧。”

白敬亭一边亲吻着身下之人，一边将手伸进她的裙子，顺着大腿根部一寸一寸的摸索上去。吴映洁配合的扭动着腰肢，在他们之间摩擦的位置，似乎热的快要着火。

等白敬亭的手摸到大腿根部，才发现哪里不对，吴映洁的裙子底下竟然什么也没有穿。

看白敬亭那一瞬间愣神，吴映洁邪魅一笑，从衣服的不知道哪个角落掏出了一片安全套，递给他说：“白敬亭，请吧。”

自己好像从来没跟她说过自己的名字。

知道自己的样貌，知道自己的名字，带着安全套，还真空上阵，看来今夜成为猎物的反而是他自己。但白敬亭丝毫不恼火，甚至乐在其中。

** 04 **

他没有立刻接过安全套，而是轻轻的把吴映洁的裙子掀开，像在打开一盒美味的蛋糕。夜色下，微红的花蕾绽放在他的眼前，她已经很湿了，在月光的照耀下亮晶晶的，像饱满欲滴的雨后草莓，不住的对着他喊“快来吃我，吃掉我。”

白敬亭情不自禁俯身下去将这颗草莓含在口中，用舌尖勾勒它曼妙的边缘，而更多液体在他的不断描绘中缓缓流淌。

吴映洁感觉自己快要疯了，这欲仙欲死的快感，和暴露在室外的羞耻与紧张感刺激着她，此起彼伏，生理和心理上的快乐同时得到满足。

白敬亭此间不断的舔舐她的花核，她曾想让他停下，但他用力握住吴映洁的双手，让她动弹不得。在这般攻势之下，她第一次达到了高潮。正当下体不断收缩痉挛不止之时，吴映洁看到了她的裙下之人站了起来，用袖子内侧抹了抹嘴边，右手扯开自己的裤腰带，将早已迫不及待的宝贝释放了出来，左手摸索到吴映洁手边拿过安全套，用牙齿和手配合撕开，套了上去。

他根本不知道这简单的动作在吴映洁眼里究竟有多大的魅惑力。而吴映洁也不知道，自己在车前盖上以这样的姿势躺着，身体随着她急促的呼吸而起伏，这对于白敬亭来说又意味着什么。

白敬亭没有让她等太久，双手扶住她的纤腰，挺身进入。被包裹的温暖和还未平息的高潮余韵让他刚进入就感到了暴风般的快感，忍不住快速抽插起来。

她的身体真的太好了，每一寸都让白敬亭爱不释手，当下半身快速抽动的同时，手也没有闲着。掀开她的衣摆探上去。解开内衣搭扣的一瞬间，胸前的两颗软肉仿佛终于逃脱了束缚，跳了出来，让白敬亭更加口干舌燥。

下半身持续进出的快感已经让他快要支撑不住，但他还不想就这么快结束这盛宴。他拉起吴映洁的两支手臂环在自己的脖子上，双手放在吴映洁的腿窝，将她捞起，抱着她转身走回车里坐到副驾驶上。情势瞬间转换，吴映洁坐在他的大腿上，开始不由自主的扭动，希望快感能来得更强烈些，手也忘情的攀上对面那人的胸膛。不愧是选手，隔着衣服也可以感受得到他练的恰到好处的肌肉。手就势探近衣服里，结实腹肌带来的触感让吴映洁愈发癫狂。而此时白敬亭则开始专注于另外一件事。

温柔地解开她衣服的纽扣，拿掉她身前碍事的内衣，开始专心品尝她的酥胸。唾液的湿滑与唇舌的温暖将胸前那一点包裹，吴映洁身姿不住向前，用前胸不断的迎合他的双唇。感觉到那一点在他口中逐渐变硬，白敬亭的内心竟有一些不可言说的成就感。

吴映洁在她自己的掌控下再次达到了高潮，此时两人下身结合之处早已黏腻不堪。白敬亭看着身上刘海已被汗水打湿的吴映洁，再加上下身再次感受到的阵阵紧缩，忍不住伸手扶住吴映洁的臀部，将她稍微撑起，快速抽插了十几下，倾尽自己体内之浑浊。

** 05 **

一场酣畅淋漓的交合过后他们在车内拥吻了许久，直到白敬亭不得不从她体内离开。

他将安全套打了个结丢到了路边的垃圾桶里，转身上车，从车里拿出纸巾帮吴映洁擦拭。帮助她把一切都穿戴整齐后，才开始处理自己下身的一片狼藉。

在载吴映洁回马戏团帐篷的途中，白敬亭终于忍不住开口：“你叫什么？留个电话吧。”

吴映洁看了他一眼，挑了挑眉：“我平时都让别人叫我鬼鬼，但是你的话叫我吴映洁也可以。手机号听好了，我只说一次。”

接下来听到的 11 个数字，就算白敬亭只听了一遍，也成为了他为数不多的，想忘也忘不掉的记忆。

白敬亭开着车，余光看向他身旁的人，目光柔和：“你好，吴映洁。”

**END**

好孩子不要学白敬亭噢，开车的时候还是要好好看路 🙃


End file.
